She's Gone, Sweetheart
by Mockingjay7475
Summary: Set at the end of 'Mockingjay'. Haymitch is there to pick up the pieces when Katniss has to except the fact that Prim is dead.


She's gone, Sweetheart.

I can hear Haymitch talking to me, but none of what he is saying enters my head. I'm not deliberately ignoring him but my mind is elsewhere.

I have a feeling that I am meant to be somewhere, but I can't remember where.

I am frantically searching my brain, sensing that whatever I have forgotten is important, but I can't make the proper connection.

Glancing up at the clock, I watch the second hand go round, as I search my mind for any information.

I hear Haymitch call out my name, but I ignore him. I have remembered where I need to be.

Before I have even put any thought into the action, I have made my way across the room to the front door.

"Katniss!" The man, still sat on my couch, calls after me. "Where are you going?"

"To school." I reply matter-of-factly. "I have to meet Prim at the gate."

With that said, I quickly leave and hastily make my way to Prim's school, not wanting to be late.

I cannot believe that I almost forgot that I had to meet my little sister. I have always met Prim after school, I can't understand why I didn't remember today.

As I reach the road that leads to the school, I break into a run, hoping that I will make it on time.

When I arrive at the gate, there are only about ten children outside of the building. They must have only just been let out.

I wait patiently as the children flock out into the schoolyard and past me as I stand waiting in the gateway.

My stare is fixated on the door, searching for the familiar blonde braids that belong to my sister.

I continue to wait in the same spot even after every child is out of sight.

A single teardrop falls from my right eye, as I gaze out across the empty yard.

"She's not coming." I hear a deep voice call from behind me.

"Where is she?" I somehow manage to croak out, my voice breaking as I speak.

"She's gone, Sweetheart."

"No, no." I stammer out. "No, she always meets me here. She knows that I'll be waiting for her, she wouldn't just wander off. No, she wouldn't. No, no."

"Katniss…"

"No." I interrupt him, before he has another chance to lie to me. "She's just running late. She'll be here. I'm not going to abandon her again!" I'm practically screaming at him now as the tears flow freely down my cheeks.

A hand clasps down on my shoulder and I finally drag my gaze away from the childless schoolyard and stare into the familiar seam gray eyes. Haymitch has tears threatening to escape his own eyes as the next words leave his mouth.

"She's not late, Sweetheart. She's…"

"Maybe, she left before I got here." I talk over him, my voice sounding sad, but hopeful. "I was a little late today."

"She didn't." He whispers, pulling me into a hug. "She's never coming back."

"No!" I yell, lashing out at my forma mentor, pushing him away from me, rejecting his hug. "No." I repeat, as I can't seem to come up with anything else to say. All I know right now is that I always meet Prim at the gate and I can't let her down. I can't leave, I need to wait for her. She'll come. She has to come.

"Prim is dead, Katniss."

"NO!" I scream, taking a swing at Haymitch. I yelp ever so slightly as the pain spreads through my fist when my hand collides with his face.

More confusion runs through me as the older male attempts to pull me into his arms again. I try to fight him off, punching, kicking, slapping, pounding at his torso, as the waterworks consume me. Eventually, when I can barely catch my breath, I give in and sob into his chest, allowing him to tighten his arms around me.

I have no idea how long I stay in his embrace before I pass out, but the next thing I know I'm on a couch, with a blanket thrown over my weak body. The strong smell of alcohol is the first thing that greets my senses, leading me to the conclusion that I'm at Haymitch's house.

This is the point where I remember our altercation at the school gate and the salty liquid begins to leak from my eyes once again.

As I sit up on the couch I start to sob and, before I even have control of my thoughts, I feel the couch dip next to me and a pair of sturdy arms make their way around my waist.

"Shh, Sweetheart." Haymitch tries to comfort me, but my tears overwhelm me as reality tracks me down and captures me.

"She's dead." I choke out quietly, through my cries.

"I know." Is all Haymitch says, before he presses his lips to the top of my head. "I know."

I continue to cry out for what feels like forever, but Haymitch Abernathy keeps his arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me close to him as I sob into his shirt.


End file.
